captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk (Character)
Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D., is a renowned scientist and a founding member of the Avengers. As someone who was highly respected for his work regarding biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation, he was commissioned by Thaddeus Ross to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which created Captain America, although Ross elected not to inform Banner what he was creating. However, when an exposure to high levels of gamma radiation instead of vita radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist had found that when angered, provoked or excited, he would transform into the huge, rage-fueled, nearly mindless creature known as Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict as well as fleeing from the United States government, Banner attempted to commit suicide; when the attempt failed, he chose to live a discreet life in South America while also communicating with Samuel Sterns to cure himself. However, when General Ross had sent a team led by Emil Blonsky to apprehend Banner, he was then forced to return to New York City where he recruited the help of Betty Ross and Sterns to cure him of his affliction. Banner was apprehended by the Armed Forces shortly after, but Blonsky, who had received a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, was administered Banner's gamma-irradiated blood, transforming him into the Abomination and forcing Ross to allow Banner to turn into Hulk and battle him before then allowing Hulk to escape. Banner fled the United States and dedicated his time to aiding the sick and poor. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter-ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. Banner was tasked with tracking down the Tesseract, working alongside Tony Stark to achieve this. Despite almost causing a disaster when he was forcibly transformed into Hulk by Loki, Banner joined the Avengers during the Battle of New York and assisted them in defeating Loki and his Chitauri army. Once the Avengers split up in the wake of the battle, Banner had become good friends with Stark and relocated to the Avengers Tower, free to live his life without apprehension. In the wake of the HYDRA Uprising, the Avenger regrouped once more to battle the ever-growing threat of HYDRA, successfully capturing Wolfgang von Strucker and retaking the Scepter. In order to make it so that Earth could always be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark with creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. Ultron, programmed to protect Earth at all costs, deemed humanity and the Avengers as its greatest threat and focused on annihilating them. Banner was then enlisted by Stark to help create Vision, and was later coaxed by Black Widow into transforming into the Hulk and help defeat Ultron. Following Ultron's defeat, Hulk commandeering a Quinjet and left Earth, flying into space and coming across a wormhole that caused the Quinjet to crash on the planet Sakaar, where the stressful environment prevented him from regressing back into Banner, causing him to remain in Hulk form for two years. On Sakaar, he became a gladiator for Grandmaster and was soon revered as a beloved champion, choosing to turn his back on Earth and enjoy the life of an admired warrior. However, when Thor arrived on the planet, Hulk fought against his old friend in the arena. In the wake of their fight, Thor informed Hulk that Asgard was under threat due to Hela's return. Hulk aided the Asgardians in their fight, defeating Fenris and allowing the Asgardians to board the Statesman vessel, and as Ragnarök was unleashed, joined them on their voyage to Earth. On their way back to Earth, the Statesman was attacked by the Black Order, who killed half of the Asgardians. Hulk challenged their leader, Thanos, who soundly defeated him. He was then teleported to the New York Sanctum by Heimdall, where Banner warned Doctor Strange, Iron Man and later Captain America of Thanos' arrival. Finding himself no longer able to transform into Hulk, Banner operated a Hulkbuster armor to aid the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda. Although Banner and his allies managed to kill off Thanos' forces, Thanos personally arrived in Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone. He effortlessly subdued Banner and the other heroes and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out half of the universe's population, with Banner being one of the survivors. Biography ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Transformation: Bruce Banner subjected himself to a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II, albeit substituting vita radiation with gamma radiation. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. And as Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. According to Samuel Sterns, the transformation is triggered when an electric pulse generated on the amygdala increases the gamma radiation of Bruce's cells. Betty Ross' reagent allows the cells to absorb the energy temporarily, which then abates, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. When Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is dissipated. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to several minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Despite Banner's initial inability to control the transformations, he managed to attain some level of control through training and practice, and Banner's consciousness is buried within Hulk, influencing his behavior to a very limited extent. Shortly before being part of the Avengers, Banner became able to trigger his transformations at will, remaining angry in a controlled state, which allowed Hulk to be much smarter and self-controlled in battle. However, the more stressful or provoking his surroundings, the more difficult it is for Hulk to become calm enough to transform back into Banner, which leads to the Natasha Romanoff using her "lullaby" technique to calm Hulk at the end of each battle. Despite Banner previously being able to control Hulk, his alter-ego was slowly becoming more self-aware and developing a mind of his own. After the events of Sokovia, Hulk left Earth and became a gladiator on Sakaar, keeping Banner suppressed for two years. After meeting Thor, Banner re-emerged and, despite realizing that transforming again would mean that he might not change back, willingly unleashed Hulk to aid Thor and the Asgardians. Following this battle, Hulk fought Thanos one-on-one and was effortlessly defeated. Hulk has since refused to come back, as he has grown fearful of the Titan and his forces, leaving Banner to fend for himself. *'Superhuman Strength': Hulk´s primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His incredible strength allows him to rip steel apart as if it were made of paper, to break vehicles with a single punch, stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, leave a dent after punching a wall made of an extremely durable silicon-carbide vibranium alloy,17 injure and halt a massive Leviathan with a single punch, do a powerful thunderclap to stop a military helicopter from blowing up, or catch a HYDRA tank struck by Thor during the Avengers assault on the HYDRA Research base in Sokovia and proceeded to throw it at a considerable distance as well. In combat, Hulk often uses his strength to throw heavy objects (like cars, forklift trucks, HYDRA tanks for example) or his smaller opponents in order to defeat his enemies, such as when Hulk threw a human-sized Emil Blonsky more than 40 feet away with a single kick or when he hurled Loki around repeatedly while holding him by the leg. Overall, few individuals have been able to match or surpass Hulk's strength, such as the Abomination, who despite his greater base level of strength ultimately succumbed to Hulk's when he endangered the life of Betty Ross, angering him enough to overpower the gamma monster. Thor, who Hulk was able to hit hard enough to cause his nose to bleed, send flying with a punch, and upon growing angry, managed to almost overpower him in the Contest of Champions, although he was himself almost overpowered after Thor gained his full powers, Iron Man, who had to develop a special Hulkbuster armor to battle him in case of need and still needing Hulk to calm down to overpower him, Fenris, who had managed to contend with Hulk in their battle, but was ultimately hurled into outer space by Hulk, Surtur, whom Hulk was able to slightly stagger with a leaping blow, before Surtur effortlessly swatted Hulk away, and Thanos, who Hulk managed to surprise and stagger with his blows; however, Thanos effortlessly struck him with various blows and knocked him out, leaving him unconscious for a short amount of time. Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap. Carrying Black Widow on her back, Hulk was able to make enormous jumps through the air, reaching the flying city of Novi Grad. Hulk was also able to leap several hundred meters from the Rainbow Bridge towards Surtur and launch himself onto the Statesman while grabbing Thor and Valkyrie. *'Superhuman Durability': Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and flames cause him little damage. His bone, skin, and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Hulk also withstood multiple energy blasts from Chitauri weaponry, extreme cold in the Arctic, great impacts from heights of several miles (though the impact knocked him unconscious, forcing him to revert back into Banner). In addition, Iron Man noted the amount of gamma radiation Banner was exposed to would have killed him if it had not given him the ability to transform into Hulk. Only beings with incredible force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him, such as when Hulk was painfully pierced by Abomination's skeletal spikes, was later painfully pierced by Fenris' teeth, when a blow from Thor wielding Mjølnir knocked him out for a moment and when Thanos badly beat him. While Hulk did survive quite a few blows from the Hulkbuster with little discomfort, he got a tooth knocked out in the confrontation. In addition, Hulk's durability is also tied to his anger level - during the fight against the Hulkbuster, he slightly calmed down, which slightly reduced his durability after witnessing the destruction that he caused in South Africa, allowing Iron Man to use the advantage, hammering Hulk with a massive punch, which sent him flying into a tall building, knocking him out. Similarly, during the Contest of Champions when Thor sent Hulk flying with a strike from the Sakaaran hammer, Hulk was further enraged to the point that he managed to block the next hammer blow with a single hand. However, after Thor had his powers fully enhanced (from a vision of Odin's spirit), Hulk was visibly dazed by a single lightning-charged blow from Thor. Hulk's skin was also pierced and noticeably wounded by Fenris who bit him several times, forcing Hulk to throw him into the void. When fighting Thanos, Hulk managed to withstand many blows from the Mad Titan, though he was noticeably stunned and was soon pummeled into submission, to the point where the Hulk refused to transform back anymore. *'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. *'Superhuman Stamina': Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Should he receive damage that penetrates his extreme durability, his biology has a very high rate of cellular regeneration. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet in his mouth but the "other guy" merely spit it out. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized sample of Banner's blood would make humans impervious to diseases. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill, even if he is in his human form. Mere moments after his fight with Fenris in which Hulk suffers a deep puncture wound in his leg, no wound or scar tissue is seen. Abilities Bruce Banner Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Bruce Banner is among the smartest humans in the world, on par with Tony Stark's own level of intellect. Hence, Banner achieved his doctorate at Harvard University and worked as a biochemistry and radiophysics professor as Culver University. Phil Coulson once compared him to Stephen Hawking, and Banner is one of the few modern scientists famous and prominent enough to be pictured in the science lab of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Banner is also fairly disciplined in emotional intelligence, particularly in meditative breathing techniques and anger management, due to his experience with attempting to control and reign in his Hulk persona. He is the foremost expert on gamma radiation. *'Master Scientist': Banner is ingeniously resourceful and brilliant in many different fields of science, notably biochemistry, and bio-organic, as well as both atomic and radio-physics, being a former professor at Culver University, and one of the world's most renown scientists overall. Banner was able to replicate to a certain degree the Super Soldier Serum, a feat many other scientists were unable to accomplish. Indeed, even fellow genius Tony Stark admired Banner's brilliance, claiming that the latter's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, while Nick Fury referred to Banner as the world's foremost expert in gamma radiation. In addition, Stark needed Banner's assistance in downloading J.A.R.V.I.S. into Vision, due to Banner also being the world's foremost expert in the discipline of bio-organics. Stark himself admits to Banner surpassing him in the fields of radio-physics, particle collisions, and bio-organics. *'Master Engineer': Banner, while not quite on par with Tony Stark, is an extremely skilled engineer, computer scientist, and robotics technician. Hence, Banner was able to help Stark construct the Hulkbuster, create the Ultron AI, and download J.A.R.V.I.S. into the Vision android. *'Physician': Banner possesses enough medical knowledge to help the sick and injured while living in India. *'Expert Tactician': Banner has over the years become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government, military, and even S.H.I.E.L.D. by using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop feasible escape strategies. As such, Banner also became quite skilled at going undercover. *'Martial Artist': Banner learned Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and basic meditative breathing techniques in Brazil from a martial arts expert. By the time of the Battle of Wakanda, Banner seems to have undergone considerable improvement in skill, as he is able to defeat many Outriders and even hold his own and eventually best Cull Obsidian. *'Pilot': Despite admitting himself that he does not know how to fly ships, Banner was nevertheless shown able to fly a couple of aircrafts, this being the Quinjet and an alien spaceship known as the Commodore just well enough to avoid any severe damage, although he struggles first. He also was able to pilot the Hulkbuster armor effectively despite having never used it before. *'Multilingualism': Banner speaks his native English, as well as some Hindi, Spanish, and Portuguese. However, he only demonstrated fluency in Hindi, while in Kolkata, and had notable trouble with Spanish and Portuguese while in South America, occasionally mixing up words. According to his S.H.I.E.L.D. file, Banner can speak English, Latin, Portuguese, Malay, and Punjabi. Hulk Abilities ]] *'Expert Combatant': As Hulk, while having no formal training from the beginning, he is a formidable and experienced hand-to-hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques and street fighting skills that make full use of his incredible strength and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. While training and fighting in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions, however, Hulk demonstrated much more combat skill than before, as he wielded a huge hammer and battle-axe like a common gladiator in the arena and his prowess allowed him to kill all of his competitors. His improved skills allowed him to compete against Thor himself, although Hulk had to rely on surprise attacks to gain the upper hand and when against the newly empowered Thor because simply, Thor was a lot smaller and faster than Hulk in a close quarter combat, Hulk was quickly outclassed and was only able to win due The Grandmaster interfering with the battle to ensure Hulk won to keep Thor imprisoned. He also still depends on using his physical attributes to dominate in a hand-to-hand fight, with his style still having little subtlety and technique, which can prove to be a debilitating issue when confronted by opponents of equivalent, if not even superior physical power, with far greater experience, as against the even stronger Thanos, whose fighting experience was thousand years ahead of him, Hulk was able to land a few blows on the Titan until he was caught off-guard after Thanos recomposed himself, Hulk was no match for Thanos, who eventually beat him with aid of his combat skills and the Power Stone already inserted to ensure his victory. *'Minor Fluent Communication': Initially, Hulk was only able to speak very short lines and only in extremely rare occasions, most of the time he communicated with others with roars and gestures, much like an animal would. After having stayed in his Hulk form for 2 years on Sakaar; however, Hulk's ability to speak improved enough for him to have casual conversations with Thor and Valkyrie, however, his vocabulary is still very limited and rudimentary. Equipment Weapons *'Smith & Wesson Model 10': Banner used this revolver in his unsuccessful suicide attempt. He ended up shooting himself, but Hulk responded quickly enough to heal the damage and crush the gun. *'Sakaaran Battle Axe': As he became a gladiator, Hulk had gained a large special metallic battle axe that suitable to his own size. *'Sakaaran War Hammer': With him as a gladiator, Hulk had also obtained a special metallic war hammer that aids him with battling others in the arena. Other Equipment *'Wrist-Mounted Cardiovascular Monitor': A gauge used to monitor Banner's heart rate, helping him to prevent a transformation into Hulk. The first monitor was destroyed after Banner's transformation in Brazil. The last one seen was given by Betty Ross and seized by United States Army. *'Laptop Computer': A cheap laptop with an encrypted instant messaging software installed. Banner used it to chat with Samuel Sterns. Banner always carried it in a backpack, so he could maintain a communication where he was. *'Stretchable Pants': After the Battle of New York, Bruce Banner became a consecrated member of the Avengers, he acquired a uniform with the main feature of stretching to fit his Hulk physique after his transformations. He uses a pair of trousers made with flexible microfiber fabric, the material of which was shown to be extremely durable on several occasions, like when the team attacked the HYDRA Research Base, Banner turned back into Hulk with his pants still intact. *'Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX': Since Hulk refused to come back following his defeat by Thanos, Banner had to use the Hulkbuster 2.0 Armor of Tony Stark to fight Thanos' army during the Battle of Wakanda. *'Hulk's Stretchable Suit': To be added *'Advanced Tech Suit': To be added Category:Characters